Le Début d'un Nouvel Age
by Ninie-san
Summary: Lord Voldemort est enfin détruit. Mais a quel prix! Personne n'a survécu... ou presque! Pas de spoiler pour OotP ou PaSM! En fait, j'ignore completement les derniers volumes... [En révision]
1. Prologue

**Le Début d'un Nouvel Age**

_**A la fin de la septième année de nos héros, Lord Voldemort est enfin détruit. Mais a quel prix! Personne n'as survécu... ou presque.**_

_Notes: C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter, alors, soyez indulgents! Enfin, ce n'est que la prologue, dite moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Disclaimer: Rien de ce que vous connaissez m'appartient... bla bla bla... Tou appartient a JK Rowling... bla bla bla... vous connaissez ça, hein?_

_Bon , la prologue est plus courte que les autres chapitre, but, c'est un début, so, enjoy!_

* * *

****

**Le Début d'un Nouvel Age**

**Prologue**

_''Si dieu existe, faites que je ne sois pas arrivé trop tard! Je vous en prie...''_

Rubeus Hagrid montait la colline aussi vite que ses grandes jambes puissantesle lui permettait. Fangs, son gros chien, le suivait tant bien que mal, halletant.

_''Mais pourquoi je suis parti? J'aurait du rester, malgré les ordres d'Albus!''_

Il avait été en mission pour rallier les géants a la cause de Dumbledore. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il avait essayer de gagner leur amitié. Une mission dangereuse, certe,mais elle n'avait aboutit a aucun resultat concluant.

_''Pourquoi il m'a demander ça, de partir si loin, en un temps si dangereux?''_

_''Pour une fois, je n'aurai pas du obéir...''_

Lord Voldemort avait souvent tenté d'attaquer Poudlard, mais Albus l'avait toujours repoussé. La communauté magique entière supportait l'école, et tout le monde avait participé à la préservation de la jeunesse, de l'espoir du monde magique. Les élèves eux-mêmesn'avaient plus le droit de sortir sans surveillance, et même se promener seul dans le château présentait un risque. Mais le directeur se faisait vieux, et tout le monde craignait de Poudlard se face réellement envahir par l'ennemi. Mais Hagrid était habituellement un homme optimiste, l'un des seul qui croyait que tout allait bien finir.

Jusqu'a ce qu'il ait lu le journal, ce matin. Il n'avait pu suivre de près l'actualité, mais même dans sa situation d'isolation du moment, l'horriblenouvelle lui ait parvenue.

_La Gazette du Sorcier _annonçait que tout les sorciers alliés avec Dumbledore devait transplaner au plus vite a Poudlard, dont les barrières anti-transplanage avait été cassées, que Voldemort attaquait avec tout ses Mangemorts et qu'il fallait se battre. Lorsque Hagrid avait lu cela, il voulu immédiatement y aller, mais il se rapella qu'il ne savait _pas_ transplaner. Il avait donc essayé de se rendre le plus loin possible en automobile, mais il avait tout de mêmedu faire la moitié du chemin a pied, courant encore et toujours malgré les ampoules qui lui brulaient les orteils, malgré la peur et la fatigue qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

C'était il y a six heures.

Maintenant, il franchissait le dernier kilomètre avant d'avoir l'école en vue.

Il s'attendait déjà à voir devant lui les grandes tours de pierres, s'élever fièrement dans le ciel.

Il ne vit rien de cela.

Il s'attendait à voir un léger nuage de fumée s'elever d'une des ces tours, indiquant que le repas de midi était presque près, et que les habitants du chateau se préparent à passer à table.

À la palce, il vit une énorme colone de fumée noire, puante et mortelle.

Il voulait tant voir le chateau qui habritait tant d'ames, tant _d'espoir _malgré les temps sombres. Le chateau qui l'avait accueilli, abrité, lui comme tant d'autres.

Mais, au lieudetout cela,il ne vit qu'une ruine fumante.

Poudlard était détruit, brulé.

''**NON!**'' cria-t-il. Maissa voix puissanteresonna dans le silenceinumain. Personne n'avait entendu.

A ce même moment, il entendit un cri terrible surgir du milieu du parc, entouré de cadavres de gens qu'il connaissait. Le cri était rauque, mais, il y avait l'échos de petits cris aigus, _trop_ aigus, qui lui percèrent les tympans.

Un explosion suivit le cri d'agonisation, et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, sauf celui du cœur du demi-géant qui se brisa sous le choc d'une réalisation soudaine:

Il était arrivé assez tôt pour voir Lord Voldemort mourrir...

Mais il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver ses amis.

Aucun combattant, bon ou mauvais, n'avait survécu.

_

* * *

_

_Donc, ce fut cela, that was it. Ehehe... La version revisée (et la suite) s'en vient, lentement mais surment!_

_Et merci à tout ceux qui ont déja reviewé! C'est en vous relisant que j'ai finalement entrepris de faire de quoi avec ce truc!_


	2. Seuls au Monde

**Le Début d'un Nouvel Age**

_**A la fin de la septième année de nos héros, Lord Voldemort est enfin détruit. Mais a quel prix! Personne n'as survécu... ou presque.**_

_Notes: C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter, alors, soyez indulgents! Enfin, ce n'est que la prologue, dite moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_Disclaimer: Rien de ce que vous connaissez m'appartient... bla bla bla... Tout appartient a JK Rowling... bla bla bla... vous connaissez ça, hein?_

_**Merci pour tout les reviews!**_

_**Voici le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous aller aimer, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Le Début d'un Nouvel Age**

**Chapitre Premier: Seuls au Monde**

* * *

''**NNNOOONNN!**''

Hagrid laissa échapper une plainte déchirante en dévalant la colline pour aller rejoindre le parc, emplis par les corps de ceux qu'il connaissait et aimait. Les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues lui brouillait la vue, mais il s'en rendit a peine compte, trop occupé a fixer un point dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc il s'arrêta de courir. Il reconnaissait presque tout les cadavres, certains éventrés par une arme moldue, mais la plupart tués sans douleur par l'Avada Kedavra. Avec lenteur et tristesse, il traversa la première moitié du parc, avant d'arriver au lieu ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été détruit. Voldemort n'était pas le seul avoir péri dans le dernier moment du combat.

Avec des sanglots redoublant d'intensité, il s'agenouilla près du jeune Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver l'Humanité. Il était très pale, et -Hagrid remercia Merlin pour cela- ses yeux émeraudes étaient fermés. Il devait savoir qu'il allait mourir. Hagrid prit la peine de vérifier s'il était toujours vivant, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

Il était bel et bien mort.

Comme Albus Dumbledore, qui gisait a quelques mètres de lui, de l'autre coté du tas de vêtement, restes de Lord Voldemort.

Hagrid pris le jeune Potter dans ses bras et le déposa près du vieux directeur. Il tomba a genou et se mit a pleurer, pleurer plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais. Bien plus que quand il était revenu d'Azkaban, bien plus que quand il croyait son hippogriffe Buck condamné, plus que quand il avait appris la mort de son père dans sa deuxième année d'étude. A ce moment, il crut presque voir la scène qui s'était dérouler quelques minutes plus tôt, bien qu'il n'y avait pas assister.

_«Voldemort! Viens, viens affronter ton destin!» cria Dumbledore. «Tu vas mourir! Ne vois pas que tu ne pourra jamais vaincre!»_

_«Pauvre vieux fou!» répliqua Voldemort. «C'est toi qui ne vois rien! Je gagne, tu ne pourra jamais empêcher mon ascension!»_

_«Moi peut être pas...» commença le vieux directeur._

_«Mais moi, si!» cria une voix jeune derrière Voldemort._

_«Toi, petit morveux?» ricana le Seigneur Ténébreux en regardant le garçon qui l'avait anéantit 16 ans plus tôt «C'est moi qui va te détruire! Tu vas voir que...»_

_Mais Lord Voldemort ne pu finir ses menace de mort sur Harry, car il fut envahi d'une grande douleur. Il se courba en se tenant les bras, et Harry pu voir Dumbledore qui pointait sa baguette sur son ennemi._

_«Vas-y Harry!» cria-t-il «Je tiendrai plus très longtemps!»_

_'«Mais... cela va vous tuer aussi!» balbutia le Survivant._

_«FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS!»_

_Harry sembla hésiterun moment, puis il ferma les yeux et cria d'une voix forte la formule qui signait son arrêt de mort, mais aussi celui de Voldemort et de Dumbledore._

_«KYRONIA ASPECTALUS!»_

_Une lumière rouge envahit l'endroit ou les trois combattants étaient, et Voldemort poussa un grand cri tandis que son corps se consumait, et que la vie s'échappait des deux autres sorciers._

_La lumière se dissipa, et tout ce qui restait était un tas de vêtements noir, un grand cercle d'herbe brûlée et les corps inertes des deux plus grand sorciers du monde moderne, sacrifiés pour la survie du monde._

A présent, Hagrid pleurait de plus belle, la tête dans les mains. Fangs frottait sa tête sur son maître, compatissant.

''Pourquoi, pourquoi? N'y avait-il aucun autre moyen?''

Il resta là longtemps, marmonnant, pleurant, se lamentant. Et il y serait probablement resté jusqu'a la fin des temps si il n'aurait pas senti un main sur son épaule, et une voix douce dire son nom.

''Hagrid?''

La première chose qu'il pensa fut qu'il était mort, et que ses amis l'appelaient. Mais si il était au Paradis, alors pourquoi il était au milieu d'un champs de bataille, entouré de cadavres?

Non, il n'était pas mort, et il n'était pas le seul.

Il releva la tête et se retourna, pour se retrouver face a face avec un homme à la peau pale et au cheveux châtains.

''R-Remus..?'' balbutia-t-il, sous le choc.

Remus Lupin hocha la tête. Il n'était pas en bon état, la pleine lune était le jour précédent mais il s'était battu, aussi, et il était autant accablé que Hagrid par les pertes subies.

''V-Vous n-n'êtes p-pas mort?'' bégaya le demi-géant.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse trop évidente et se remit a pleurer. Remus le serra contre lui, bien que Hagrid fut presque deux fois plus grand que lui.

''Venez, Hagrid'' dit il après un moment. ''Éloigner vous de cet endroit, venez...''

Hagrid ne posa pas de question, et continua de sangloter tandis que le professeur l'emportait dans la Cabane Hurlante, seul endroit non-dévasté. Ses yeux étaient tant brouillés par les larmes qu'il ne vit pas qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la cabane et il était encore trop sous le choc du terrible tableau pour réagir, ou même comprendre.

''Professeur!'' entendit-il dire lorsqu'il entrèrent.''Il est blessé?''

Le propriétaire de la voix était un jeune garçon de 17 ans au cheveux blonds-roux.

''Non Seamus, il va bien,'' répondit Remus. ''Sous le choc, mais sa va passer.''

''Et... v-vous n'avez tr-trouvé personne d-d'autre?'' demanda un belle jeune femme blonde, accotée sur un grand jeune homme roux qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 27 ans. '' Gabrielle, ou Amanda?''

''Non, je suis désolé...''

La jeune fille se remit a pleurer.

''Chut... soit forte Fleur...'' chuchota le jeune homme roux.

''Oui Bill... tu as r-raison, m-mon amour...''

Un silence s'établit.

''Mais, professeur, ce n'est pas possible!'' dit un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui était un peu plus jeune que Bill, mais plus vieux que Seamus. ''Nous ne pouvons pas être seulement sept! Il... il doit en avoir d'autres qui sont... encore vivants...'' Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

'' Je sais que c'est dur a croire Oliver,'' répliqua Remus gravement. '' Mais il faut s'y faire. Nous sommes les seuls survivants de ce désastre. Il n'y a plus aucun sorcier vivant dans toute les Iles Britanniques... Et beaucoup de moldus sont mort aussi... Les autres pays ne nous aiderons pas, ils ne s'occuperons même pas de cette tragédie. Ils vont simplement enterrer les cadavres, leur faire une cérémonie, dire qu'ils vont regretter ce magnifique pays, nous rayer de la Carte Sorcière et demain matin, ils ne sauront même plus ce qu'est Poudlard!''

''Il ne faut pas que ça arrive! Ce serai une injure contre la mémoire des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne!'' s'exclama une jeune fille d'origine indienne.

'' Parvati a raison!'' dit Bill. '' Il faut empêcher ça!''

''Mais comment?'' dit Seamus '' Si nous essayons de parler aux autres pays, ils penseraient que nous ne sommes qu'une bande de moldus fous qui veulent venger nos morts!''

'' Je sais tout ça...'' dit Remus. Il regarda Fleur et Hagrid. '' Ces deux-là ont besoin de confort. Allons nous reposer, nous parlerons de cela plus tard.''

Cette parole mis fin la discussion, et chacun se remit a pleurer dans les bras d'un autre, espérant du confort. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, mais qu'ils s'en sortiraient si ils se serrait les coudes.

Ensemble, ils sauveraient l'honneur des sorciers de l'Angleterre, de l'Irlande et de l'Écosse.

Ensemble, ils sauveraient l'honneur de leurs amis, morts pour leur pays.

* * *

**_C'était le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimez! Je travaille déjà sur le deuxième. Merci pour tout les reviews, je vous aime tous!_**


	3. Apparition

**Le Début d'un Nouvel Age**

_**A la fin de la septième année de nos héros, Lord Voldemort est enfin détruit. Mais a quel prix! Personne n'as survécu... ou presque.**_

_Notes: Je sais, sa fait une éternité! J'avait déja écrit une bonne partie du deuxième chapitre, quand j'ai tout perdu. Après cela, j'n'ai plus eu d'idée, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir abandonner. Mais je suis de retour, et je sais enfin ou je m'en vais!_

_Disclaimer: Rien de ce que vous connaissez m'appartient... bla bla bla... Tout appartient a JK Rowling... bla bla bla... vous connaissez ça, hein? Pis de toute façon, je l'ai déja dit!_

_**Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour tout les reviews! C'est vous qui m'avez redonner le courage d'écrire! Particulièrement **_**_Myamora Malfoy, à qui je dédie ce chapitre, pour m'avoir donné l'idée! Même si je suis sure qu'elle s'en souviens même plus... Anyway!_**

_**Voici le chapitre 2! C'est court, mais j'espère que vous aller aimer, enjoy!**_

*****

**Le Début d'un Nouvel Age**

**Chapitre Deux: Apparition**

Debout sur un piedestral, au milieu des ruines de ce qui avait été l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, un homme parlait. Derrière lui, une énorme croit de marbre se tenait, une montagne de fleurs a ses pieds, le tout illuminé par la lune presque pleine. Depuis près de deux heures, l'homme récitait un discours, narrant toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre Magique. Sa voix, grave et puissante, magiquement amplifiée, résonnait dans tout le parc. Les mots étaient éloquents et bien choisis, mais ils semblait vide aux oreilles de Hagrid. Des phrases volantes, évoquant à peine un centième de tout ce que ces gens représentaient pour lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul a avoir cet avis.

'' C'est pas beaucoup,'' fit Oliver Wood, appuyé dans le cadre d'une porte, '' mais c'est déjà mieux que je n'osait espérer.'' 

Seamus Finnigan acquiesça. Il était assis sur le sol, en train de nouer un bandage autour de la tête de Parvati Patil. Derrière eux, sur le lit au matelas défoncé, Fleur Delacour dormait, la tête dans le giron de son amoureux, Bill Weasley, des traces de larmes encore visible sur son beau visage pâle. Hagrid était assis dans un coin, dodelinant la tête, combattant le sommeil, et Remus Lupin était en bas, probablement en train de chercher de quoi survivre. Ils restaient tous là, par eux même. Car, d'après Remus -et les autres avaient été d'accord- il n'était pas question qu'ils aient demander de l'aide aux nombreux journalistes et politiciens qui s'était rassemblés dans le Champ de Bataille, autrefois appelé 'Parc'. Ils les ignoreraient, ou, au pire, appellerait les gardes de sécurité. La dernière choses dont ils avaient besoin étaient de se mettre dans le trouble avec la politique mondiale. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le goût d'attirer l'attention.

'' De toute façon, '' dit Bill, '' je suis sur que bientôt, il va arrêter tout ça. Il est fatigué, ça parait dans sa voix. L'émotion se fait plus... forcée. ''

'' Comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà assez... '' grommela Seamus.

Parvati lui donna un coup de coude.

'' Il font de leur mieux, '' fit elle doucement. '' Ils ont tous hâte de fêter la chute de Voldemort. D'un moment a l'autre ils vont...''

*_Boum! _*

Un énorme bruit déchira l'atmosphère tendue, coupant la jeune fille, réveillant Fleur et faisant sursauter les survivants. Alarmé, Remus monta les marches deux par deux, rejoignant les autres a la fenêtre. 

'' Qu'es ce qui... ''

Mais bientôt, des cris et des exclamations surgirent.

'' C'est...'' murmura Fleur.

Des lumières multicolores explosèrent dans le ciel d'encre, puis dansèrent un peu avant de retomber au sol, comme des milliers de petits parachutes enflammés, remplacés aussitôt par d'autres.

Des feux d'artifices.

Une simple pratique moldue, traités souvent avec mépris par les plus grandes et fières familles de sang-pur, comme les Malfoys, mais ces derniers ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient. C'était extrêmement rare, car ils demandaient beaucoup de préparation, mais un fois enchantés, ces petits explosifs se transformaient en un véritable bal de couleur et de lumière, manipulable a volonté avec une simple baguette magique. Pendant quelques minutes, les rescapés recardèrent le spectacle, émerveillés, un sourire dans les yeux. Aucune plaie ne s'étaient refermée, mais la seule magnificence de ce bal les faisait oublier, pour quelques moment, la tragédie pour laquelle les feux avaient été lancés. Et des larme se formèrent a nouveau dans leurs yeux lorsque les lumières formèrent des mots, puis des noms.

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Harry Potter**

Une liste suivit, et, de plus en plus, le chagrin coulait sous forme d'eau, tandis que les Sept regardaient, et se rappelaient.

**Ronald Weasley**

**Hermione Granger**

**Sirius Black**

Encore des noms, pour une heure complète.

Et, avec un grand bing-bang, le dernier jet partit, encore plus spectaculaire:

**Reposez en Paix, Nous ne vous O****ublierons**** Jamais**

**Britannia**

A présent, les larmes coulaient à flots, sans que personne ne prenne le soin de les cacher.

****************

La nuit était noire, très noire. Les festivités avaient durées encore quelques heures, et à une heure, ils avaient tout remballés, et s'en étaient retournés chez eux, ne laissant au Survivants qu'une énorme croix, et la lumière de la lune. Un silence parfait régnait, même les animaux de la Forêt Interdite et les ronflements de Hagird semblait s'être tus. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, une nuit idéale. Malgré l'horreur des souvenirs, les rescapés avait tous sombrés dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Tous, sauf un.

Quoi qu'il fasse, Seamus n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il se retournait sans cesse sous sa mince couverture, essayant de ne réveiller personne, tentant de trouver un position confortable. Mais rien n'y faisait. Au début, le jeune homme avait cru que les images qui devrait l'assaillire une fois les yeux fermés en était la cause. Le visage glacé, figé par la mort, de la première personne qu'il avait tué. Le cadavre calciné de Blaise Zabini, qu'il n'avait jamais aimé mais qui combattait de leur coté, tomber à ses pieds. La vue de sa petite amie, Ginny, tuer l'ignoble Lucius Malfoy avant de se faire elle même frapper par le doloris, avant d'être envahie par la foule...

_'' Ginny! ''_

_'' Je... Je t'aime! ''_

_'' Moi aussi! ''_

Il ne l'avait jamais revu.

Non, ce n'était aucune de ses images qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Non, aucune d'entre elles ne le ferait, si grande était sa fatigue. C'était plutôt une étrange sensation, s'apparentant a celle d'être épié, d'être appelé. Il résistait a l'envie d'aller voir dehors, même si une force psychique semblait être contre lui. 

Mais lorsque qu'un frisson glacé l'envahit, il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. D'un coup sec, il se releva, et regarda autour de lui.

Pour apercevoir, à travers la porte de la chambre entrebâillée, un forme grise et luisante flotter dans le couloir.

Aucun sorcier digne de ce nom devrait être effrayer par un simple fantôme, Après tout, c'était un phénomène courant dans le monde magique. Seamus ne faisait pas exception. Mais quelque chose avec cette apparition le forçait à à l'observer, le toucher...

Doucement, il se leva, et commença à s'avancer. Le spectre ne bougeait pas, il restait a l'observer. Mais dès que Seamus se fut approcher à a peine un mètre, il s'enfuit, s 'évada a toute vitesse par les escalier. Le jeune homme, dont la seule envie constituait pourtant à retourner se coucher, fut forcé à le suivre. 

Il passa a travers la porte, et se retrouva dans le couloir, noir comme un four, maintenant que sa source de lumière avait disparue.

'' Lumos! '' murmura-t-il en tenant sa baguette.

A présent, il pouvait discerner une légère traînée de poudre grise, qui semblait suivre l'itinéraire du fantôme. En tout cas, ce n'était surment pas naturel, car dès que Seamus en pris une pincée, cette dernière se désintégra.

'' Que... ''

La sensation se fit de plus en plus forte, et le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de suivre la trace. Elle descendait les escaliers, traversait la cuisine, jusqu'a la porte.

Le spectre n'était nulle part en vue.

'' Ça... c'est trop bizarre... ''

Mais encore, on était dans le monde magique, et l'étrange faisait partie de la vie de tout les jours. Seamus traversa l'entrée, et à l'orée de la forêt, le vit.

C'était un jeune homme, pas plus vieux que lui. Des cheveux pales, une silhouette mince, presque frêle... Il le reconnu presque immédiatement, même si il était de dos.

'' Draco? Draco Malfoy? ''

L'apparition se retourna, et aurait sursauté si s'était possible pour un mort. Mais c'était évidant qu'il l'avait attiré ici pour une raison quelconque.

'' Draco... Oui, c'était mon nom... ''

_'' Mon nom... ''_

_'' Mon nom... ''_

Même si sa voix était la même, claire comme elle l'avait été lorsque son propriétaire était vivant, elle semblait vide, creuse, et retentissait dans le vide, comme avec un écho.

Mais le pire, c'était que le spectre n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour parler, et que sa voix semblait résonner _dans sa tête_. Et elle reparla.

'' Il faut... que tu dise aux autres...'' 

_'' Aux autres... '' _

_'' Aux autres... '' _

'' Qu'il vous faut écouter le Guide... ''

_'' Le Guide... ''_

_'' Le Guide... ''_

Seamus aurait voulut rester silencieux, si jamais le spectre continuerait sans l'écouter, et qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, mais il ne put contenir sa curiosité.

'' Le Guide? C'est qui, ou quoi, le Guide? '' 

Draco sourit, un sourire que l'ancien Gryffondor avait si souvent vu sur le visage pale. 

'' Le Guide... vous le verrez quand il vous faudra le voir...''

_'' Le voir... ''_

_'' Le voir... ''_

'' Il vous guidera...''

_'' Vous guidera...''_

_'' Vous guidera...''_

'' Gee, j'aurait jamais deviner! '' Fit Seamus, sarcastique malgré les circonstances.

'' Il vous révélera ce que vous devez faire...votre destin...''

_'' Votre destin....''_

_'' Votre destin...''_

Sur ce, il disparut sans un bruit.

Les mots hantèrent encore Seamus, même lorsqu'il fur recouché.

*****

Fiou!

J'en ai mis du temps! Enfin,j'voudrait dire merci a tous mes revieuwers! Dont voici les noms: 

**_baggera; Aria Lupin; Philippe Gryffondor; Mymye-Potter; Myamora Malfoy; Oceane Potter; valerie; crystale_arra; Ccilia; lyra b.; Pam Prue Potter; Math; Melusine et Mystik! _**

Vous allez me pardonner? * P'tit air de chien battu...*****


	4. Souvenirs

**Le Début d'un Nouvel Age**

**_A la fin de la septième année de nos héros, Lord Voldemort est enfin détruit. Mais a quel prix! Personne n'as survécu... ou presque._**

_Notes: J'ai eu une soudaine envie de réécrire cette fic… Après des années! Donc, voila un petit chapitre, plus une interlude, avant la version revisée._

_Disclaimer__: Rien de ce que vous connaissez m'appartient... bla bla bla... Tout appartient a JK Rowling... bla bla bla... vous connaissez ça, hein? Pis de toute façon, je l'ai déja dit!_

****

**Le Début d'un Nouvel Age**

**Chapitre Deux et demi: Souvenirs**

_Le guide…_

Seamus, étendu sur la couchette, les mains derrière la tête, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux mots de son ancien camarade.

_Le guide? Quelle bêtise! Les spectres ne sont-ils pas censée être sages?_

_Ou du moins, plus clairs…_

_Non_, résonna une petite voix dans ça tête. _Ce n'était pas Draco. Tu as halluciné. Rendors toi._

Le jeune homme se retourna, tentant de sortir les horribles images de sa tête.

_Mais si_, répliqua-t-il à sa conscience. _C'était bien lui, je le sais. _

_Ah oui?_ Cette voix commençait à sonner comme celle de sa mère, septique sur les raisons de ses sorties les soirs de vacances.

Ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé le corps du jeune Malfoy. Pris de douleurs soudaines, il avait disparu en plein banquet de fin d'année… Il n'avait pas pu entendre le dernier discours du professeur Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas non plus pu déguster le dernier repas jamais cuisiné à Poudelard.

À cause de la guerre qui se préparait, même la nourriture avait été rationnée. Les festivités avaient été (relativement) modestes, mais en y repensant, Seamus ne pouvait imaginer goûter quelque chose de meilleur. C'était comme si les elfes de maison, sachant le sort qui les attendait tous, avaient décidé de donner tout ce qu'ils avaient, comme ils le pouvaient.

Personne n'avait pu reprendre une part, du au rationnement, mais tout le monde s'était senti plein à craquer.

Seamus pouvait clairement ce remémorer les conversations, qui, à ce moment, avaient parue si banale… À présent, il chérissait ces souvenirs comme les derniers qu'il aurait de ses amis.

Car ils étaient bel et bien les derniers qu'il avait de la plupart d'entre eux.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du sourire sur les lèvres de Dean Thomas, lui montrant avec fierté le portrait de leurs amis qu'il venait de compléter.

_Où est ce portrait, maintenant? As-il disparu en même temps que son créateur, en même temps que ceux qu'il représentait?_

Il revoyait dans sa tête l'expression dans les yeux de Hermione Granger lorsque celle-ci était arrivée dans les bras son petit ami Ron, sautillante de joie, une bague en argent sur le doigt.

_Elle et Ron allaient se marier. Et ils allaient fonder une famille._

Il entendait encore le rire, clair et joyeux, du Survivant, Harry Potter. Il avait été heureux, cette journée là. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il s'était permis quelques heures de bonheur, une dernière fois avant la fin.

_Savait-il qu'il allait mourir quelques jours plus tard? Sûrement. _

Dans son sommeil, il sentait la chaleur du corps de Ginny, appuyé contre le sien. Sa stature délicate trembler légèrement de rire en voyant les pitreries de Ron, son frère, qui avait un peu trop bu. Ses cheveux flamboyants à la lumière des chandelles… Son regard chocolat tendre et juste une peu timide, alors qu'elle disait enfin ce qu'elle voulait…

_Tu sais, Seamus… Je veux que ce soir… Ce soit notre soir._

Mais, maintenant… il voyait les signes qu'il aurait du voir plus tôt.

La façon dont les professeurs regardaient les élèves d'un regard triste, mais fière.

Eux, ils savaient.

Dumbledore, McGonnagal, même Rogue –Non, _surtout_ Rogue- savaient que ce serait la dernière fois que ces jeunes vivraient.

Car même si ils survivraient, ils y avaient peu de chances qu'ils _vivent_ après.

Le petit groupe rassemblé dans cette cabane en était la preuve.

Il voyait aussi… Draco. L'apparition de la soirée lui avait fait remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait aperçu l'autre garçon. La douleur sur son visage, le rendant encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Sa main fine crispée sur son avant bras… Ses yeux, bleus et clairs, qui se remplissaient de larmes alors que la souffrance devait lui tordre les entrailles…

Et Seamus l'avait à peine regardé.

Il ne regrettait pas –Non, la dernière chose dont-il avait besoin était bien du regret- mais il savait qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter de son état.

Seul Bill avait fait mine de se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait chez le jeune homme blond. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui à qui le directeur avait confié la tache de le surveiller pour s'assurer que rien ne se passait d'étrange chez le jeune Malfoy? Qui sais, avec une famille comme la sienne…

Mais le plus vieux des frères Weasley n'avait pas été assez rapide, et avait perdu l'autre garçon de vue.

Seamus se demandait si cela le rongeait.

Et s'est ainsi que Seamus tomba dans un sommeil vide, emplit seulement de douleur, de rires, de chaleur, de cheveux blonds et de mèches rousses.


End file.
